Glee Club Rehearsal
"Glee Club Rehearsal" is a song from the stage musical You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown and the animated TV special of the same name. It is sung by the entire cast, directed by Schroeder. However, by the end of the song, only Schroeder and Snoopy are left singing. "Glee Club Rehearsal" includes the lyrics to the song "Home on the Range" but with the addition of the Peanuts characters arguing with each other while singing it. Lyrics Animated Version= Sally: Do, re, mi, fa, so la, ti, do. Do, ti, la, so, fa, mi, re, do. Schroeder: That's very good, Sally. Where is everybody? I told them to be here. If we don't rehearse we can't sing at the assembly tomorrow. Charlie Brown! Linus! Lucy! Lucy: Give me back my pencil, you blockhead!! Linus: No! Not until you give me back my crayons! Lucy: That is my best pencil! If you don't give me back my pencil, I'll tell Sally what you said about her! Schroeder: Stop that! We gotta rehearse! You're late! Sally: What did you say about me, Linus? Lucy: He said --'' ''Linus: Lucy. . . Schroeder: Stop that! Charlie Brown: Sorry, I'm late. But Snoopy needed --'' ''Schroeder: There is no time to be sorry! Sally: What did he say? Lucy: He said that... Schroeder: Quiet!! Now remember this is a mood piece, we must paint a picture with music and words... and concentrate! Remember. . . adagio con brio! All: Oh give me a home Where the buffalo roam, and the deer and the antelope play. . . Lucy: Give me my pencil All: Where seldom is heard a discouraging word Linus: Not on your life All: And the skies are not cloudy all day. Sally: If you don't tell me what you told Lucy I'm just going to scream Lucy: Give me my pencil you blockhead!! All: Home, home on the range. Lucy: Give me my pencil Linus: No! All: Where the deer and the antelope play. Where seldom is heard a discouraging word Linus: Not until you promise not to tell her Lucy: What are you trying to do? Stifle my freedom of speech? All: Where seldom is heard Lucy: Give me my pencil! All: A discouraging word Linus: No promise no pencil! All: And the skies are not cloudy all day. Sally: What pencil? Linus: No! Give me that pencil!! All: Oh, give me a land where the bright diamond sand........ Sally: Linus, it just isn't fair! All: Flows leisurely down the stream........... Charlie Brown (to Linus): Why did you take Sally's pencil? Linus: Aargh! (He storms off) All: There the graceful, white swan goes gliding along......... Sally (to Lucy): What did he call me? All: Like a maid in a heavenly dream. Lucy: He said, he said you were... an enigma! Sally: An enigma? Charlie Brown: An enigma? Snoopy: An enigma? All: Home, home on the range...... Sally: Boy that makes me... What a terrible thing to call a... What's an enigma? Never mind!! (She storms off too) Charlie Brown, Schroeder and Snoopy: Where the deer and the...... Lucy: What's an enigma? Charlie Brown, Schroeder And Snoopy: Antelope Charlie Brown: What's an enigma? All: Play. Snoopy: What's an en-- Lucy: Hey !! He's still got my pencil! (Now she storms off) Charlie Brown and Schroeder: Where seldom is heard a discouraging word... (Seeing he's the only one left, Charlie Brown sneaks away) Schroeder: And the skies are not cloudy all day! (He turns around and sees only Snoopy is still there) Snoopy: Arrro ooo ooo . . . (Schroeder and Snoopy sing together and shake hands at the end of the song) |-|1999 Version= Schroeder: Remember, this is a mood piece, we must paint a picture with music and words... and concentrate! (He blows the pitch pipe) All: Ahhhh Schroeder: Remember. . . adagio con brio! All: Oh give me a home Where the buffalo roam, and the deer and the antelope play... Lucy: Give me my pencil! All: Where seldom is heard a discouraging word... Linus: Not on your life! All: And the skies are not cloudy all day. Sally: If you don't tell me what you told Lucy I'm just gonna scream! Lucy: Give me my pencil you blockhead!! All: Home, home on the range! Lucy: Give me my pencil! Linus: No! All: Where the deer and the antelope play. Linus: Not unless you promise not to tell her! Lucy: What are you trying to do? Stifle my freedom of speech? All: Where seldom is heard Lucy: Give me my pencil! All: A discouraging word Linus: No promise, no pencil! All: And the skies are not cloudy all day. (Lucy slips Sally the pencil, and Sally holds it up, teasing Linus) Sally: What pencil? (She laughs) Linus: No! All: Oh, give me a land... (Linus grabs the pencil back.) Linus: Give me that pencil! All: Where the bright diamond sand... Sally: Linus, it just isn't fair! Schroeder: Sing!!! All: Flows leisurely down the stream! Charlie Brown (to Linus): Why did you take Sally's pencil? Linus: Aargh! (storms off) All: There the graceful white swan goes gliding along... Sally (to Lucy): What did he call me?'' All: Like a maid in a heavenly dream... Lucy: He said, he said you were... an enigma! Sally: An enigma? Charlie Brown: An enigma? Snoopy: An enigma? All (except Sally):Home, home on the range... Sally: Boy that makes me... What a terrible thing to call a... What's an enigma? ''Never mind! (storms off) All: Where the deer and the... Lucy: What's an enigma? All: Antelope... Charlie Brown: What's an enigma? All: Play! Snoopy: What's an en- (no one else is next to him) Lucy: Hey! He's still got my pencil! (storms off) Charlie Brown and Schroeder: Where seldom is heard a discouraging word... (He sees he is alone, and leaves. Schroeder gives up.) Schroeder: And the skies are not cloudy all day. Snoopy: Arrro ooo ooo... (blows Schroeder a kiss) Videos "Glee Club Rehearsal" ("You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown!") You're a Good Man Charlie Brown part 10-0 16 Glee Club Rehearsal 2016 Off-Broadway Cast Version Category:Songs Category:You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown Category:Schroeder Category:Sally Brown Category:Lucy van Pelt Category:Linus van Pelt Category:Charlie Brown Category:Snoopy